


Silent One

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durin Family Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Male Dwarves being unable to discern male from females, only going off physical/verbal cues, also they cannot hear the voices of women outside their races. You join the Company quickly finding out Thorin is your one, he wants to get to know you, through your past you were tortured by Melkor-Gandalf explains that is why you can only speak to Hobbits, Men and Elves that you have bonded with. The Dwarf King does everything he can to learn how to communicate with you, stumbling eventually into the realization that you are a woman, and much further on that you are his One.





	1. Chapter 1

Big warning - starts out with a chunk on being tortured, so skip ahead or avoid it entirely if you think it will bother you, tried to keep it from being gory but still have to put it here. Ends with Smaug too, so avoid that if you hate to see the Dwarves struggling.

…

Dwarf males are unable to physically discern their males from females except at birthings, so relationships, gender pairings are loose. They can only tell when they are paired with their ones, so if they pair with a female One they finally realize they are female, they have an idea or a feeling before but they aren’t certain until they are paired. So any other Dam is classified as male in their minds giving the impression of barely any Dwarf Women.

 For Dwarves with women from other races they cannot hear any females outside their own race, not including Hobbits, and cannot tell the difference unless it’s obvious, ie big boobs or exaggerated feminine curves, traits or being informed by others they are in fact female.

 All races have markings on their collar bones with their One’s title in their native tongues.

 For other races the Elves can only attach romantic feelings to their Ones, Men just run wild picking whoever.

…

Through the beginning since the song of creation you’d found your steps and movements watched by a growing shadow that stirred a deep seated fear within you at how deeply a passion had stirred for you from Melkor as the worlds grew around you. Through their creation the creatures of the worlds, Men, Elves and Dwarves were all marked along with a few of the lesser Maiar, including yourself with their Ones’ titles in their tongues. 

Your mark caught Aule’s eye in his first spotting of you, drawing you to the side to entrust you with the creation of a secret race in his impatience for Eru’s children to wake, a race whose language was deeply marked into your collarbone along with your size as one of the few Maiar to be created as children to age as the worlds around you grew through their creation. 

Through your trust in keeping his secrets and your growth he’d accepted you as one of his pupils and his own kin, naming you Bunny in his secret language at your affinity for the creatures and personality mimicking them, spending your days at his side learning and your nights avoiding the creeping shadow lurking after your steps.

Eru allowed you to have creations of your own from his curiosity at what you could create, you formed Dragons and Hobbits. Melkor stole a few of your dragons and corrupted them, passing the Hobbits you’d hidden until their creation was finalized leaving them hidden from Melkor’s knowledge.

Melkor through his great impatience, as he waged war on the creatures of the world, stirring the first Kinslaying, your vanishing had been discovered by Aule who sped straight to Manwe for aid towards a creature no farther than his very own child in his heart. Manwe’s heart ached at his Brother’s begging soon motioning to call for Namo who had arrived already at his sensing your presence leaving their safe borders during the destruction of the trees of light, triggering a rage from him like no other had seen before or since.

..

You woke in chains laying in the edge of the vast void, your joints aching with a dull burn from the fire wreathed chains binding you doing what you could to free your mouth from your gag until you’d notice a shifting shadow in the darkness visible only in the light pouring out of your skin as it grew closer forming a familiar figure. Long darkened fingers gripped the chain around your shoulders securing your hands against your chest and lifted you closer to the shadowy face whose features were plain and dark while his deep grey eyes sparkled with a deep seated spark of lust and greed locked within them as his raspy long unused voice rang out into the void, “Do you know why you are here?”

You drew in another shaky breath as his other hand unhooked the gag from behind your neck before drawing it free from your mouth allowing you to answer in a slightly trembling voice doing you best to maintain your courage, “No.”

A dark smile slid across his face while his free hand stroked your cheek as his eyes slid across your skin taking in your glowing markings etched across it, “For eons now I have lingered in your footsteps, waiting, burning for you and now for my patience I have come to claim what is mine, your heart in its entirety.” Your eyes narrowing with a growing flame inside you drawing another spark of lust inside his eyes drawing his smile wider, “I can see your flame and I shall claim it as mine,” Pulling you closer to his hunched over form inches from his face as his shadowy figure curled around you, “You are mine!”

.

Through their searching they’d eventually found you, the only glowing source of light after Ungoliant had drained the two trees of light, with Namo and Aule binding Melkor in chains dragging him back to Valinor to wait his sentence. Their eyes settled on your tiny dim flickering figure while you drew your last gasping breaths.

.

His words still ringing in your ears through his last round of torture, “YOU ARE MINE!! Admit it and you will burn at my side terribly for all eternity,” gripping your chains to raise your bloody mangled and scarred figure close to him again, “Your next words will seal your fate, consent and give me your heart or never again your voice shall sound into existence.”

Your simple reply left you here in your final moments, “Do what you will, my heart is mine and no others.” Turning your dimming golden eyes from his face with a quickly dying scream as he ensured you would never make another sound again as he carved a dark curse into your skin covering your neck.

.

Aule crouched over your figure as the chains binding you withered to nothing in a wave of his hand, tears filling his eyes as they slid over your bloody, burned and scarred skin, gently turning your head to find your now cloudy eyes at his stealing of your sight, fingers gently trailing the jaggedly shorn shimmering silver hair, that had once birthed a deep passion for forging an armor matching its glimmer for you in Mithril, the sturdiest materials he had founded, trailing his eyes to find your mark burned and carved out beside the deep scars coating your throat at his stealing of your voice. 

The Vanyar falling to their knees around you as Eru appeared above their circle visible to you even through your blind state while a mournful song sounded from the group, through it your final tears escaped you falling into the deep nothingness below you while your flame took its last pulsing flicker sending the world into darkness, their song paired with Eru’s light surrounding the tiny ember that escaped your body through your last exhale reforming its glow into a large pulse bidding his children to sing for you.

Their eyes noting the ancient language formed into a curse carved into your skin, Forever in Silence with his ears the last to hear your voice marking each race in his knowledge unable to hear you. Each taking this curse and forming it into a shield around you from his presence ever harming you again.

\- Manwe granting you a favorable wind whenever you are in need of one and an eternal bond with his eagles to come to your aid whenever you need them along with the ever binding trust from the Elves under his command.

-Aule granting you control over all atter under his control, shifting your blood into the strongest material he’d formed, Mithril along with forming a new long curled living head of hair formed entirely of silky fine Mithril darkened to a deep Raven shade paired with trails of glowing Mithril to shimmer across your skin to ensure no darkness or dark creature can ever touch you again.

His voice sounding out to his children in the vast worlds in the distance, to disregard the physical, leaving them blind to the differences between genders shielding you from any unwanted attention from any Dwarf but your One, informing them to always keep you safe. Granting you a second mark, a small acorn with the constellation of his hammer around it, the hammer only able to be seen by you and your One or in direct moonlight hidden on your stomach.

\- Ulmo granting you safety from any harm when in water, also granting you control of it.

\- Orome granting you success in your hunting in the future claiming you the strongest and most plentiful creatures for your table with a pair of small fangs to strike fear into any foe or prey.

-Namo informing you that when you bond with your One he will never claim either of you, you will linger until the end, the next beginning and the end and beginning after that at their side. Along with the sealing of Melkor’s creations and that of his Pupil’s, all of their creations growths and each of their hidden pockets in each world shall be found out and destroyed by your ever-burning light.

\- Lorien in charge of dreams shields your dreams from any darkness or reminders of your time with Melkor, filing your dreams with happy dreams. Your true form visible to your One in his dreams.

-Tulkas granted you strength and fighting skills like no other creature ever to walk the lands or Eru’s creating with the steady strength to remain sure in the face of any danger or opponent before you paired with the patience to remain unmoving until you choose to strike, unable to be drawn to any sudden reckless move.

-Varda filing your new dark hair with the constellations from Valinor and a glowing pair of purple eyes granting you back your sight again along with any dark heart never being able to meet your eyes, only those welcome in your heart can see their purple shade.

-Yavanna sealing the ability to control all of the creatures in her control and creation with the ever-spreading and lingering green in any location you have chosen.

-Nienna’s tears poured over your skin healing your wounds but leaving your scars in the appearance likened to dragon scales in design, to slowly fade in the eyes of those who had loved and gained your love in return shielding your heart from any future damage, shielding your true form from untrue hearts. Along with sealing a deep string of hope curled around your heart so that no matter how long you would have to wait your hope for your one to arrive would never dim with a matching one around your One’s heart.

-Este sealed an ability to heal from nearly any injury within mere moments to hours along with the ability to bear any task or pain for possibly months at a time requiring sleep barely at all.

-Vaire granting you a new voice to be heard only by those who have earned your love, and to echo eternally inside the heart of your One granting him hope in finding you. Along with the ability to draw creatures to your location or under your will in times of need or peace.

-Vana granting you a form in her liking drawing the plants/flowers from their blooms, with your true form for those willing to see it being nearing natural perfection entirely unmarred by imperfection or time never able to be marred or damaged again.

-Nessa granting you peace and the ability to spread light, peace and laughter through dance along with unmatched agility and speed by anyone other than her.

-Eru through his healing of your soul had bound a spark of his living flame to your soul filling you with a massive glowing light so Melkor’s eyes or skin can never touch or be aimed in your direction again, a light that can never diminish as long as Eru is in existence. Before marking your soul bonding it to a creature of the race that Aule had formed knowing they could be the only one to honor your heart entirely, sealing your bond in light, unable to ever be corrupted by any darkness. With your remaining creatures of your forming to remain untouched and unseen by darkness along with the areas of their choosing, incorruptible living breathing Mithril creations.

.

With their song ending a bright light flooded out from your body through your first breath diminishing the void entirely into a vast green glowing field quickly flooding with flowers and plants of every kind. Your eyes finding Aule’s form coming back into view as your eyes opened drawing another steady stream of Mithril tears pouring over your cheeks as your new smile came into view followed by a voice drawing a flock of birds to soar into the new vast green areas singing their song drawing several more flocks behind it to explore the new lands, “Aule.”

His smile grew as the others wept happy tears around you, stroking your cheek drawing your glowing form against his chest lovingly cradling you from any harm pressing a gentle kiss to your forehead speaking in your secret shared tongue,  **“My little one, no creature will ever harm you again.”**  Your hand curled into his beard as another stream of your tears slid down his chest while he lifted you and they carried you back to Valinor placing you in your bed in the care of the Ents and Stone Giants while the Vanyar went to dish out Melkor’s fate.

All of them naming their votes and announcing that the two final blooms from the stumps of the trees would be formed into the Sun and Moon, Aule began work on the Moon first completing it and sending it across the sky alone marking the nights for seven nights until the Sun was complete. As they prepared the Sun for its first trip across the sky Melkor was drawn from his cell and chained to the Sun, binding him to never again find another shadow to linger in, sealing him to an eternity of burning unending pain so he would never forget the damage he had caused to the worlds around him and more importantly to you.

.

After his fate was sealed the Dwarves were sent along with you and your infant Hobbits and remaining pure Dragon creations were sent secretly into Middle Earth claiming your lands with Aule assuring you that his children will always accept and cherish and protect you.

Ages later there is still a legend about Mahal’s cherished rabbit, so Dwarves never harm the silent creatures. Through their growth Durin and the other Dwarf Lords assisted you in your caring for the first Hobbits, 3 of whom were bonded as their Ones, through your days you formed your own signing language to converse with the Dwarf Lords to be passed down through the ages long after you’d taken the rest of your now grown creations to form your own hidden Kingdoms, all well within the shadows of the great Dwarf Kingdoms through the lands to assure your creations safety beside Aule’s withstanding race.

Through your generations and travels you’d been witness to the varying races of the world, finding yourself welcome in all Kingdoms though always under close inspection and speculation about your strange scars and inability to speak or see to their knowledge at your milky eyes. All spreading large tales of the wandering blind/mute creature who sells their wares through the lands settling where they wish whispering silently to the small Dragon on your shoulder to spread your words to Creatures unable to hear. 

Though in each Dwarf Kingdom you were more than welcome and greatly admired for your observed strength and endurance with an air of mystery and untouchable trust from their Race, each lingering in your times in their forges in awe at your blind skilled forging, weaving vastly spectacular stories about your heritage, noting your pointed ears but your size drawing you closer to a Half Hobbit it their eyes, followed by grander stories of battles you could have gained your wounds in with word spreading with your arrival the wars had stolen your sight and voice.

Only a few Dwarves ever learn your true gender and can communicate with you freely, mostly in the days of Durin I, granting you the title of ‘ **masaddazul-muzm’**  (Rabbit), or Lapatte by the Elves at the groups of Rabbits that followed you around choosing your company for their protection, along with spreading their own stories of your torture that had stolen your voice. Your new name Jaqiearae remaining a secret to those who earn your love remaining Jaq-Jaq to anyone else who didn’t care to use your title, mostly the race of Men though, with beads woven into your hair marking you as ‘ **Kharmu khazâd’** (Dwarf friend), though all of them drawing Hobbits into their company to use their assistance at communicating with you since the pure creatures could communicate freely with any creature of their choosing.

….

The horn sounded the start of the trading day from the gates of Erebor signaling the opening of the gates to the Dwarf Kingdom, among the hoards of Dwarves was four of the Princes from the line of Durin, all wishing to gain a glimpse of the mysterious ‘ **Rabbit’** traveler that had visited the great Kingdom randomly through the ages all headed for the forges near the outer gates allowing Hobbit travelers and a short list of Elves use of their supplies. All eyes trailing your movements as you entered the crowded forges doing their best to listen in as your guiding Dragon whispered to you in Draconic as you weaved through the crowds headed for your normal station.

Thorin’s smirk grew when he spotted you passing him, his head lowering to you in respect along with those of his Brother Frerin, Cousins Balin and Dwalin repeating the action and nearly gasping at your head turning to face them giving them a glimpse of the Dragon on your left shoulder as you nodded your head respectfully in return, each gaining a glimpse of the milky eyes you possessed. The Royal group lingering to watch you settle in and easily select the tools, adjust the materials and form some of the finest jewelry and instruments the Dwarves and Elves of the region had ever beheld before, all watching as you eased through the final settings for a new necklace for Thorin’s Mother Princess Diaa under the request of King Thror for her upcoming birthday triggering another surge of interest in the future King at your unmatched skill.

Frerin glanced over at his brother smirking at his locked smirk while his eyes traced your every move,  **“Careful Brother, you might spark a rumor about your intentions for the lad.”**

Thorin eyes trailed your fingers setting the various stones you were granted for the project mumbling,  **“Lass.”**  Before heading in closer in an attempt to speak with you, his comment leaving his Kin whispering between each other wondering what could have given him that impression. He’d nearly made it to your side when your head turned and your milky eyes landed on him allowing him to see your Dragon sleeping curled at the base of your neck, his lips parting in partial shock at your head bowing to him again along with your signing for “Prince Thorin.”

His voice coming out in a slight tremble,  **“I was not aware I walked that heavily.”**

A small smile forming on your face while you signed, “I can see you clearly Prince Thorin.”

He moved in closer glancing around making sure no one had seen your statement and whispering as he claimed the spare stool at your station, lowering himself timidly and shuffling his feet after,  **“You can see me? How is that possible?”**

“It is an old enchantment beyond which I am capable of explaining, in appearance only I am blind to those around me.”

He leaned in closer crossing his arms before him, eyeing the great stretch of scars coating you with an adoring glance,  **“How did you gain such an enchantment, even in battles I’ve never heard of any creature bearing the ability to cast such a curse.”**

“It is no curse, through claiming my eyes I am able to see how people truly are.”

His smirk grew and he readied himself for shifting the conversation to some of his more personal questions as a guard was sent to collect the Princes, Thorin stood with a deep exhale bowing his head to you as he turned to the guard and sighing again when he relented to being led away, only pausing as he heard a knock from your sation behind him, he turned to see you placing the necklace delicately in the case along with the extra jewels they had granted you, closing the case and sliding them to the Prince who bowed his head to you again,  **“My Mother will love them, I’m sure of it.”** Before he turned and followed the guard upstairs cradling your creations closely and securely delivering them to his Grandfather in his study who admired them at his thorough inspection,  **“Rabbit’s skills seem to grow with each project she is left with.”**

Thror glanced up at him with a curious smirk,  **“And just what makes you think Rabbit is a Lass?”**

** “Just a hunch, no other clues, part Elf or Hobbit easily places her on the petite side and with the layers coating her there’s no sight of a discerning figure.” **

Thror chuckled again,  **“Well I’m sure if you could manage to gain a craftsman of this skill to wooing you that would be quite a feat.”**

** “Crafts _man_? You are sure?” **

Thror glanced at him with a slightly larger smirk, **“I have known him for centuries since I was a bairn myself, never once have I gained the impression of any feminine traits. Though he’s a mute that does not guarantee that Rabbit is a woman. If not the habit of lingering with Dwarves has brought on a comfort with being referred to as male.”**

Thorin sighed with his eyes dropping to the table before him wondering what sort of future he could claim with a man at his side, true Dwarves bear no discomfort towards same sex pairing the notion of being with a male brought a whole mix of emotions and hormones and ego trips that would trouble him through his courting. He was one of the few Dwarves to be blessed by Mahal with a Sister and between her and his Brother noting their relationships with their Ones he would much rather have a woman at his side. 

A fiercely unstoppable yet willingly snuggly woman to curl up with at night, being both her protector and under her fierce protection as well, always being second to her in any situation even as King, where with a man there would be a sure fight for the top spot with a definite winner, most likely being him at his bloodline to the Throne, not even mentioning the unsure territory of physical bonding, not that being with a woman would be any easier. The woman would clearly rule there as well allowing Thorin to relish caving in to his submissive side, if he could just find a way to get a respectful peek under your layers, or a quick curl of his arms around you should you stumble, or seeing you lean against something possibly pushing up any possible bust line into view, even just raising your long shirts to reveal a dip in your waist of distinct curve to those hidden hips, just a moments glance would satisfy his deepest desire at learning the proper way to win your heart, and with the sacred bonding kiss after.

Each night retiring to his rooms to yet again see the glowing face and figure and hear the angelic voice of his One lingering in his dreams, the same voice that could draw his soul from the deepest pits of despair should he ever find himself lurking there, and the tortured days where he was torn from your company as he’d just gotten to speak with you privately if only for just a moment.

The next morning however bringing a deep stinging news that you’d ventured into Mirkwood leaving him devoid of your company and sulking his way back to his duties as each Dwarf within the forges felt the same sting at the lack of a creature of your skill in their presence.

By noon however another deep stab had filled the Mountain and Dale as a Fire Drake arrived, through the scrambling Dwarves a sudden flash darted through the crowds had managed to stun and paralyze the Drake for several minutes allowing the Dwarves to escape safely before the Mountain was sealed behind them leaving them to the vast lands ahead, each of them glancing back at their lost Kingdom with broken hearts clinging to their kin as a familiar figure appeared in the distance behind them. 

The last to exit being their blind traveler leaving each of them stunned as you joined their lines without the aid of a Dragon on your shoulders each of them including the Ruling line of Durin, Thorin especially, each whispering about you as you headed straight for the river blocking you from the burning city of Dale, to be covered in a stream of water and rising to float above the city calling silently with another pulse of light to put out the flames in the ravaged city before reaching the ground again as the clouds dispersed. 

Your trip then moving to Mirkwood in the vast distance, where the Elves were seen lining the hills above and their King had ordered his Elk forward to claim you, the Giant Elk halting and turning before you offering you his hand which you accepted and climbed on before the King giving the crowds a chance to see your mouth moving in the distance and the Elf King replying after leaving them stunned at the fluid communication.

Thror stepping forward to meet Thranduil after he’d ordered his Elk closer to him bowing his head to the Elf King, “King Thranduil..” unsure of what exactly to say.

Thranduil glanced down as your lips moved wordlessly again leaving Thorin to squint in an attempt to read your lips, “King Thror, you and your people are welcome in my Kingdom until plans can be made for your relocation.”

King Thror bowed his head as King Thranduil turned and led the Dwarves to his Kingdom leaving Thorin nearly gasping at your parting again wishing to remain near you.

.

The Elves all eying the Dwarf Prince closely as he shadowed you from room to room noting the vast number of Elves that could converse with you, comparing your appearances yet again, even with what he could tell to be a long black braid which with Elven races was not a sure distinction between sexes, figure still out of view and without a voice to match it with he was lost entirely. A red headed Elleth approached him mouthing something leaving him squinting at her lost for a proper response for her question, he bowed his head shallowly to her as she spoke repeating a common phrase in Elvish that she never tired of hearing, “I apologize, but I cannot hear what you say Elleth.”

She smirked at him until she heard the Elf Prince enter the room, calling out in Elvish, “Tauriel, stop bothering the Dwarf Prince.” She bowed her head to Thorin and left to return to her duties as Prince Legolas approached him with a small smile as they bowed their heads to each other before he joined his side glancing over at you speaking with King Thranduil, “Lapatte and my Father are old friends, only those who are closely allied to Lapatte can understand their speech.”

Thorin nodded, “I don’t mean to stare, there’s just so many questions about, Lapatte?”

Legolas nodded with another smile bowing his head, “I fear Prince Thorin you will find no Elves here willing to share the answers you seek, only gaining Lapatte’s trust will grant you peace from your wondering. If you’ll excuse me, I have to return to my patrols.” Prince Thorin bowed his head in return and continued his observing you quietly from along the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

Thorin huffed at once again being led to this massive tree. The Hobbits were friendly enough and with Women greatly outnumbering the men, each eagerly circling him in hopes of a glimpse of his mark hidden under his thick Dwarven layers and being politely turned away with pouts at the loss of the chance to be courted by such a handsome Dwarf. His fingers sliding over the small bell on the ribbon he’d been gifted on his first misdirection to this tree.

His eyes noting the ribbons and bells tied to the branches covering it entirely under the light of an impossible full moon as the Hobbits around him cooed in their secret language between stolen kisses and sharing peeks of their marks.  _Must be some courting ritual,_ absently flicking his thick finger along the side of the bell admiring the incredibly soft ring that his bell released.

Sighing again with a turn to once again attempt the path on his own hoping that all the Hobbits would be occupied here and unable to direct him back here again after yet another scan checking for any sight of Dwarves at the event.

Facing the road again he froze at the sight of a familiar pair of milky white eyes glancing at him through a blank expression, his eyes trailing over the scar coated skin glowing in the moonlight, his smirk growing as you motioned your head to the side and turned to head down the path, pocketing the bell and quickly joining your side. “I wasn’t expecting to find you here, you answered my call?”

His eyes inspected your thick patchwork coat, over two thick long shirts reaching your mid thigh, with your knee length pants barely showing underneath and your thin small bare feet slightly annoyed that he still couldn’t have a good view of your mysterious figure before settling is eyes on your hands as you replied,  _“I was here before your call, though I have been asked to join you, unless you object.”_

A curt chuckle escaped him, “Not likely to ever happen.” Glancing at you again realizing what he’d said, “The um, not allowing you to join part, I mean. I’d be honored to have you join us.” Eying the basket of food curled in your left elbow, “Has anyone else arrived?”

You nodded,  _“13 Dwarves.”_

His smirk grew stepping behind you to allow a group of Hobbits to pass you, each greeting you in their language while he tried his best to read your responses forming from your lips as you silently responded before he joined your side again at their departure. Your eyes following his gaze again at the Full moon shining above you before turning to face you again, his smile growing yet again at the fact that you were already looking at him, “Could have sworn tonight was the New Moon.”

_ “It is, each Hobbit village has its own Mithril Moon ensuring the safety of the Hobbits from darkness for as long as they’re coated in moonlight during the nights.” _

His eyes widening, “I thought that was merely a legend.” Catching your head shaking, “So what of this burglar, any good?” He smirked at your nod, “Good, with your agreeing to a Hobbit, I’m sure they’re more than worth the trip to the Shire, even if they only kept leading me to that tree. What is that about if I may?”

_ “Courting season started at the Moons rising, you take the bell, ring it and your One finds you, compare marks and seal the bond before adding your bell to the tree, when courting season is over you find your bell and hang it from your doorway until the wedding, and if children follow after you add them to their nurseries.” _

“That’s far different to Dwarvish customs.” His sentence breaking at your turn to open the gate to Bagend, reaching to place his fingers directly where yours were to hold it open for himself, stealing one last glimpse at the strange Moon and entering behind his mysterious acquaintance.

.

The sound of singing coming to an abrupt end while the group spotted the heavily scared and disfigured creature enter, Dwalin and Balin quickly bowed their heads along with Gloin and Oin shortly after, all softly greeting you,  **“Rabbit.”** The Princes nearly snickering at your nickname until they’d spotted Thorin’s glare and bowed their heads to you as well after you’d returned a slight head bow to the Durins. Gandalf’s head popped through the doorway at the new silence with a growing smile, “Jaqi! There you are!” Entering the room, weaving through the Dwarves separating you and breaking into a small conversation in an old language as he joined you in your trip to the kitchen with Thorin’s eyes trailing your every move especially around the Hobbit who’d drawn a lip curl from the Prince at his peck on your cheek after eyeing your basket.

The Dwarves followed standing in the doorway as you and Bilbo spoke with Gandalf, their eyes locked on your lips as you replied, the non Durins along with the younger generation wondering at why they could not hear you speak until they were filled in by Thorin about your injuries and that your eyes were shielded, not truly blinded.

Your secretive conversation ending when you’d served out the food you’d prepared to Bilbo, Thorin and yourself, both of the men eagerly claiming the meal savoring each bite of your cooking while Thorin spent the time glancing between you and Bilbo.

Their jaws all dropping when asked by Gandalf to present your hidden treasures, presenting the map along with a letter from Thrain he’d sent from Rivendell along with the key before you drew the chain of Dwarven Rings of Power all from a box in the bag strapped to your waist under your outer coat layer, removing Thrain’s and moving to hand it over. His voice stopping you, “If you were entrusted with it then it would probably be best that you remain in guardianship of it.”

You nodded and placed it back in its hiding spot in your bag before watching as the group around you set their plans, after they’d given Bilbo the contract to sign you’d all moved into the sitting room where you claimed the large armchair that no Dwarf would willingly sit in, far to soft for their observation, gripping your book and sitting sideways as the Dwarves drew their instruments to play before bed.

.

Thorin could feel his eyebrow twitching as he looked on focused in a steaming rage at the Hobbit curled in your lap laying back against your chest while you wordlessly read to him, your fingers gently stroking the outline of his ear driving him maddeningly close to rushing over and snatching him from your presence, throwing you over his shoulder and taking you somewhere private to claim you as his own. The last images lingering and dissolving slowly until the chiming of the clock drew him back to the present where it was just you and him alone in the sitting room with the sound of snores filling the house, his eyes lovingly scouring over every inch of you that he could see and paused as you signed with one hand and your eyes still locked on your book,  _“You should sleep.”_

He scooted forward from his comfortable observation with a soft sigh and stood, softly asking, “You’re not sleeping?”

You shook your head meeting his gaze,  _“I can stay up for months, I’m not tired. Last room on the left is yours.”_

He bowed his head to you briefly before turning to head to bed muttering, “See you in the morning.”

.

During your first day’s walk to Bree Kili and Fili skipped forward to meet Gandalf’s side earning a small smile from the Wizard before Kili asked in a hushed tone, “So, um, Gandalf, you know this Jaqi person well?”

Gandalf nodded letting out a slight hum before Fili asked in a similar tone, “Uncle Thorin mentioned something about those being battle scars, we were wondering which battle.”

Gandalf let out a pained sigh, “The Kinslaying in Valinor, they were captured among the groups of other Maiar and tortured by Melkor to death.” The Princes and their Uncles who were close behind all flinched at the statement, “They were brought back when the Valar found them and bound with enchantments to protect them until they are bound with their One.”

Kili, “Why would they need the enchantments?”

Gandalf, “To shield them from Melkor and his creations, though a few are to ensure their finding their One.”

Fili, “Why would they need enchantments to do that?”

Gandalf, “Because he removed their mark during the torture so their voice could not be heard by anyone. Not including the Hobbits, who Melkor had no knowledge of them, the enchantments made it so those who have gained their trust and a place in their heart could hear them and see their true form.”

Thorin, “True form?”

Gandalf nodded with a small smirk, “As you grow closer the shielding scars and milky eyes fade.”

Kili, “What does he look like?”

Gandalf chuckled, “You’ll have to wait and see.”

.

Through each meal and chance he could Thorin kept his eyes locked on you, your first night sending a ripple of rumors partially confirming that you must be in some sort of a relationship with Bilbo, the constant snuggling along with random cheek and nose kisses before heading to sleep each night. Thorin did his best to remain calm but his attitude spiked and his anger bubbled out leading to his uncalled for snapping at Bilbo doing what he could to keep him from your side leaving you in the company of Bofur and Bifur. Both respectfully keeping their distance while speaking to you through your signed language, with Bifur’s injury they, along with Bombur had the largest knowledge of their signed language at constant use, with the brothers leaving space for Thorin across from you so he could have as much time near you as possible.

Bilbo sighed and moved through the crowd of Dwarves to silence the grumpy future King, doing his best to remain calm especially after your very long detailed explanation about the Dwarves’ actions and how he should respond, especially about their reasoning for counting you as a male leading to his insistence that you both bathe alone so he could keep the rowdy Dwarves away from you when you bathe.

.

Three days in the campsite chosen was a short distance from a small river enabling fresh meat for your dinner and breakfast along with a chance to bathe, normally bathing on a journey would pose as something of an irritation for having to deal with the rocky riverbeds along with frigid temperatures, though this particular stream brought a small ray of hope that he could finally get a chance to clear at least two questions about your possibly being his one. His mind raced as he started stripping at the riverside, eyeing the line of Dwarves who filed to join him in varying stages of undress, and pausing at the lack of their non-Dwarf members, Ori at the end of the line headed for Thorin hoping to relieve his anger, wringing his fingers on the hem of his jacket offering a flash of a smile, “Bilbo, Jaqi and Gandalf said they’re going to bathe once we’re finished, something about Jaqi’s scars.”

Thorin and Dwalin, who was at his side, both nodded as Thorin let out a rumbling sigh relenting that if you were not comfortable exposing your scars to the group yet then none of them could force you to join them, “Thank you Ori.”

The young Dwarf bowed his head slightly before turning to join his brothers for their bath, the group bathed as thoroughly as they could and returned to find the dinner completed and ready to be dished out, the Dwarves filed into the camp with Thorin still near the riverside buckling his belt with his undershirt clenched in his hand and his other shirts draped across his other arm revealing his broad muscular frame, your eyes trailed over his body as his gaze was focused on getting his shirt straight to pull it on. Your gaze shifting to Bilbo who had quickly scanned over the half dressed Dwarf out of curiosity for their true size, his mouth dropping open a he spotted in thick black Hobbitish runes,  _“Jaqiearae”_  (Rabbit Queen) along with a familiar brown acorn mark near his bellybutton matching yours with Mahal’s Hammer Constellation around it glowing in the moonlight, his head turned to you ready to say something until you said,  _“Don’t.”_

He stepped closer to you and whispering in Hobbitish,  _“But, it’s.”_

You glanced at him,  _“I know what it says, but don’t, we barely know each other.”_

Bilbo sighed leaning against your side resting his head on your shoulder curling his arm around yours,  _“Fine, no wonder he’s so intent on separating you from the group.”_

You bowed your head to Thorin after he bowed his, drawing his scowl back from his look at Bilbo curled against you giving you a quick smile while he left to rejoin the group granting you your privacy.

Returning after your bath you both settled near the bur brothers and Thorin again while the elders in the group were all discussing their families back home while you combed through your hair before adding the various beads you’d collected from various Dwarf clans claiming you as their friend before pulling it all back into a long braid as far as you could manage before allowing Bilbo to complete the braid and finishing it with the metal clasp coated in Hobbitish Runes along the band. Thorin eyed it carefully and scooted a bit closer recognizing one of the Runes from his mark a smirk running across his face asking, “What language is that?”

You caught his curious smile and signed  _“Hobbit.”_

Bilbo smirked at him nearly drawing another scowl from him until he asked, “This have anything to do with your mark?”

Thorin’s brow raised, “You read it?”

Bilbo nodded with a larger smirk, “Not everyday you see “Rabbit Queen” etched across someone’s skin.” Ignoring the elbow you’d nudged into his side.

Thorin’s mouth dropped open as Dwalin said, “Rabbit Queen? What sort of title is that?”

Thorin did his best to keep from staring at you with the continued hope for a link between your nickname and the title in his mark, keeping his eyes on Bilbo, “Is that a common title?”

Bilbo shook his head, “No, Hobbits rarely involve the word Rabbit in names or titles, only three on record since our beginning, the first being our Mother.”

Thorin, “So you know my One?”

Bilbo felt your tension growing at his side offering a small smile, “Yes, though I should warn you it’s not the Hobbit way to divulge details about other people’s Ones unless they are our direct Kin. But once this Journey is done if you’d wish, if, that is, you haven’t managed to find her on your own I could assist you in the introduction to our elusive Rabbit Queen.”

Thorin nodded his head, “Thank you, I’ll remember that.” Stealing another hopeful glance at you.

…

The next week not proving any easier for the Dwarf King as the elders in the Company delved farther into their love lives, each spilling more and more stories while sharing a few tips to the younger Dwarves about properly please their Mates, as the conversation reached a point you’d needed a break at you stood uncurling from behind Bilbo and headed into the woods surrounding the camp feigning a need to relieve yourself. Letting out a soft sigh through your small stroll finding a small blackberry bush that you assisted to a fuller growth allowing you to pick a small grouping before you’d headed back to the camp, popping one of them in your mouth and pausing as you came across Oin and Dori tangled at the base of a large tree fumbling through each others layers attempting to strip and freezing when Dori had spotted you.

Dori let out an awkward chuckle, “Always room for a third if you’re interested.”

You fought the nervous chuckle that attempted to break free,  _“I’ll leave you to it, berries that way if you want them.”_  They both nodded and got back to their former tasks as you continued your path back to the rest of the group, once again spotting Bofur gaining some more alone time with Bilbo as Thorin eyed them closely inspecting their growing habit of flirting back and forth in your absence before he spotted you returning rubbing the bridge of your nose with a mental groan.

He crossed the camp gaining a few glances from the curious Dwarves around you, your hand reached out to stop him thinking he was heading out into the woods,  _“Don’t, they need, privacy.”_

He looked from your hands to your eyes with a slightly concerned expression, “Who does?”

You glanced over at Bilbo and he shifted over blocking your view wishing for you to just be able to speak with him freely, drawing in a steady breath you spoke softly as his eyes locked on your mouth, “Oin.”

He quickly mouthed out the possibilities from the group and softly asking, “Oin?” You nodded making a small proud smirk form on his face, “Alright, Oin and who?” Staring intently at your mouth again.

“Dori.”

His brows pressed together, quizzically mumbling, “Ori? No,” glancing at the group scanning for his brothers before turning back to you with another smirk, “Oh, Dori,” His smirk fell as he remembered their arrangement they’d formed as young Dwarves after losing their Ones, “Oh..Well, I’ll speak to them about choosing other locations out of your path in the future.”

You started signing and he grabbed your hand gently laying it back at your side and stating with a hopeful smile paired with his sparkling eyes, “I am listening, I want to learn how to speak with you without signing if possible.”

You sighed again mentally simplifying your answer before stating it slowly  _“Don’t worry about it,”_

He nodded and repeated the first word back to you smiling larger at your nod, “Worry” smirking again at your nod, “What was the third word again?” You sighed again repeating the process until he’d beamed at gaining the whole sentence correctly and accepted the berries you had offered him before showing you to the seat by him and Dwalin to practice your new game again.

..

Through Lunch the next day as the sun baked down upon the group you’d pulled free from your thick jacket and shoved it in your bag strapped around your waist before flapping your collar around your neck to gain some sort of cooling breeze as the younger Dwarves all stripped their outer layers of makeshift leather armor. One however freezing as he’d spotted the thick carved curse around your neck and collarbones through the large dip in your outer shirt, your eyes met Ori’s with a small smile gaining one from his as well before Kili shouted out, “Those are massive!” stepping closer from behind you and shifting your collar down eyeing your neck drawing the attention of the other Dwarves until Thorin shouted his name and he apologized, bowing his head to you with a remorseful look.

Your hands rose to sign,  _“It’s alright.”_

He stole another glance as you straightened the collar on the thick shirt loosely hanging around you eyeing the strange markings etched into your skin, Thorin and the others however more concerned with the massive scarring where your One’s name should be, Oin and Dori gripping each other’s arms quietly morning their Ones again knowing the pain you must have felt at the loss of your mark parting you from yours.

After you’d given the ones brave enough for a closer look Thorin had taken the last look while he ordered the others to pack up the camp, gently raising your chin and turning it between gentle brushings from his fingertips moving your shirt out of the way his fingers made a slow swipe across where “Oakenshield” used to be with a near sorrowful look while your eyes landed on the large owl watching you two from the tree behind him.

.

The Vanyar all grouped in their large map room as Aule hovered his small owl figurine above the spot you were both standing drawing the image of your location to project through the small figurine.

Aule, “Come on..”

Yavanna curled under Aule’s arm gently curling her arms around his middle as he curled his arm around her back pressing a kiss to her forehead, “Just let them be Love, let her lead.” Earning a deep grumble from him in return.

Manwe, “I don’t think he’s that brash.” Orome snorted nudging Tulkas’ elbow as he slid his fingers along the arrow he was carving

Tulkas let out a loud curt laugh, “Just look at how he’s looking at her! You know he wants to kiss her!” Nudging Vaire earning a glare from her as she nearly pricked her own finger adding embroidered details to her latest tapestry.

Ulmo crossed his arms as a swirl of frost curled around him, “He better not push her too fast or his next bath may just end in a waterfall.”

Varda sighed glancing in her bag of spare stars she’d created the other day, “Perhaps some shooting stars tonight could draw him into the mood.” Looking up at Manwe who gave her an approving nod paired with a smile as he curled his arm around her middle slowly allowing her to lean against him and snuggle into his side.

Este nodded while Vana fumed at the shifting of the flowers she was weaving into Este’s hair muttering, “Stay still!” shortly before her sudden high pitched irritated scream as the twirling Nessa knocked the flowers from her arm starting another nearly rigged chase that Nessa would surely win as Este moved to curl under Lorien’s arm sliding a flower from her hair behind his ear before pressing a kiss to his cheek, his head shifting slightly to tap his briefly against hers at the same time while his eyes remained locked on the dream he was forming for Thorin that night. 

Mandos stood tapping his fingers along his arm eyeing Thorin’s body language with you closely as Nienna’s lip quivered as another hopeful tear slid from her cheek onto her fingertip that she carefully dropped between the two of you in the image before her sending another glimmer through both of your eyes.

..

The bright glimmer in his eyes drawing a small smile onto your face before he pulled back to take in your image again and freezing on the iris and small sliver of lilac in your right eye drawing a growing smile onto his face, “We should join the others.” You nodded and followed him to the group of ponies waiting for you, he’d claimed his normal spot at the head of the line as you joined Ori for the day as he poured on and on about the stories he had read about Elves and Men from various Kingdoms in Middle earth and asking for clarifications about several of them.

At the back of the line however Bilbo and Bofur’s flirting game however had grown to a new height with their fingers brushing and whispers traded while Bofur leaned from his horse to Bilbo’s causing a growing rage in Thorin at the pain they could be inflicting on you at their carelessness.

Bofur’s fingers slowly walked up Bilbo’s thigh pausing dangerously close to his waist as he leaned in to whisper, “So, I was wondering, Hammer or Anvil?”

Bilbo chuckled at the mustache brushing against his ear, “What is that supposed to mean?”

Bofur shot him a twinkling smirk, “You know, between you and Jaqi, whose the Hammer and whose the Anvil?”

Bilbo’s face twisted in confusion, “I’m not following.”

Bofur chuckled, “Obviously we have different terms, alright, how about Top or Bottom?”

Bilbo’s eyebrows rose sharply, leaning in to whisper even softer, “You mean in bed?”

Bofur chuckled, “Exactly, “Hammer’s the Top..”

Bilbo nodded slightly stunned at the question, “And the Anvil’s the Bottom, got it.” Running his finger through his hair glancing at your back three ponies ahead then back to Bofur and whispering again, “I suppose, technically, we’d both be Anvils.”

It was Bofur’s turn to be confused as his brows rose now hidden under his hat, “And how exactly does that work, I suppose you would take turns then?” Firing a wink at the Hobbit.

Bilbo’s cheeks turned slightly pink as he failed to clear his throat and letting out a harsh whisper, “What? No!” Dropping his voice to an even lower whisper, “Jaqi’s sort of my landlord.”

Bofur chuckled quietly, “Don’t know many landlords that snuggle so often with their tenants.”

Bilbo’s gaze dropped to his lap dimming Bofur’s cheerful smile drawing him to lay his hand to comfort Bilbo gently on his back, “My parents passed when I was young, Jaqi, well in the case of orphans she inherits the houses, Hobbits normally can’t own their own Hobbit holes until they’re in their 40’s. Jaqi took care of me after.”

Bofur nodded before leaning in closer again raising Bilbo’s chin so he would look at him and whispered, “She?!”

Bilbo’s eyes shot wide open as his hands clapped over his mouth and he mumbled “You aren’t supposed to know that!”

Bofur’s grin grew back larger sending a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, “Well they won’t hear a word of it from me, that why you wanted to bathe alone with her?” Bilbo nodded, “Understandable.” His fingers gently tracing along the curve of Bilbo’s neck nearly drawing him into a gasp at the bumps rising over his skin from the contact, “Though for my silence, I have a hunch I’d like for you to settle. Would you mind showing me that mark of yours?”

Bilbo’s ears turned a shade of pink as his cheeks darkened to a deeper shade of pink nodding as he unbuttoned the top of his shirt and allowed him a peak causing Bofur’s smile to grow much wider, “Your title wouldn’t happen to be ‘The Weaver’ would it?”

Bofur nodded, “Aye, that it would, and mine?”

Opening his shirt to reveal a title that drew Bilbo a near scowl followed by an eye roll before muttering, “Master Burglar.”

Earning a chuckle from Bofur as he slid his fingers under Bilbo’s chin, “Fitting, you’ve already stolen something of mine.” Pecking the Hobbit on the cheek before shooting him a wink and rubbing his thigh with a large smile enjoying the silence at his side. Bilbo curled his hand around the back of Bofur’s with heated cheeks and ears until he’d found the ability to speak again, “Don’t you worry now, we’ll handle it slowly, have to settle this with Thorin first before it’s announced.” Gaining a nod from the still speechless Hobbit.

.

As the last of the ponies were tied up Thorin paced in a small line handing out orders ending with a loud bark stirring a jump from the Dwarf in question, “Bofur, we’re getting the firewood!” Causing the Dwarf to shoot his Hobbit one a wink before he followed the future King as he stormed off into the trees, following until he knew they were out of earshot and he calmly stated, “Learned something interesting ‘bout Jaqi and Bilbo on the ride today.” Halting Thorin in his tracks making him turn to face the smirking Bofur who rocked on his feet, “Turns out Jaqi raised him.”

Thorin’s face dropped, “What?”

Bofur nodded, “After he lost his parents, Jaqi inherited the house and looked after Bilbo.” Unbuttoning his shirt, “Says ‘Master Burglar’, bit on the nose, though he really does fit it nicely. So, don’t go holding back, apparently they’re both Anvils.” Shooting Thorin a wink as he continued the search for firewood leaving Thorin stunned for a few moments as his word registered in his mind before muttering, “What?” and he rushed to rejoin Bofur’s side.

..

They both returned with Bofur heading straight for Bilbo’s side again, curling an arm around his back as you looked up from your book at Thorin who happily settled at your side with a large smile after dropping his armfuls of firewood at his Nephews feet as they were currently being lectured on the proper way to skin potatoes. Snuggling tightly against your arm glancing over your shoulder peeking at the book you were reading with his eyes meeting yours in another bright sparkle holding his bright smile that you responded to with a small quick smile unsure for his sudden snuggling.

Through the meal again you’d smiled at the new couple on your right as they shyly continued their flirting while Thorin got pulled into a long winded debate with Dwalin on his left, your breathing going slightly shallow at the rising heat from the fire, incredibly hot night and the living furnace of a Dwarf at your side drawing you to your feet to make your way to the small stream nearby. 

Your feet carried you silently through the sparse woods letting out a relieved sigh at the stream lifting your hands to your outer shirt and jerking it clean off after unhooking the belt holding it down, laying them both on a boulder nearby before untying the neckties on the large shirt underneath and removing that as well adding it to the growing pile. 

Un-looping the fabric tucked into the thick fabric wrapped around your chest, each foot you’d removed seemed to drop your temperature even lower while your chest was freed from the tight binding leaving you in the small vest ending with your rising rib cage as you drew in steady breaths while you removed your boots, socks and pants before stepping into the cool stream curling your long braid into a bun and lounging in the cool water against a large rock along the edge.

.

Your ears twitching at the sound of the ground crunching from behind you from a creature hiding behind a tree, drawing in a quick breath as it started to retreat, your fingers flicking into a small circle sending a stream of water curling around the creature and jerking it back into the stream near you. Leaning forward you clutched the shirt of the creature in question jerking it into a seated position revealing a gasping Thorin, his breathing steadied as you silently laughed in front of him, releasing him and leaving him to stare at you shivering slightly still from your sudden attack and the chilled stream while you settled back into your former lounging state while your laughter ended and you wiped away the tears that had escaped through your cheeks.

Thorin adjusted his legs in front of him eying his now soaked boots before looking at you again fighting the loving gaze he knew would follow should he stare too long, “I didn’t mean to sneak up on you, just, you didn’t mention why you were leaving.”

One final laugh escaped you leaving a large smile on your face breaking through the sting in his chest at his inability to hear what he’d only guessed to be the most incredible laughter he’d had the misfortune to miss, doing his best not to try and peak below the water that was covering your chest just below your collar bones while you raised your hands from the water to sign while you spoke,  _“You are a furnace, that with the binding doesn’t help for breathing.”_

He chuckled unable to stop it, “My Grandfather told me he believed you were a man.”

You nodded briefly,  _“Not much reason to tell him the truth, it’s rarely makes a difference for Dwarves. He was a great friend of mine, can’t imagine what it would have changed other than more pitying stares from the crowds. Not just a scarred old short creature, that at least can still retain some respect, but a scarred short old woman, now that is a creature worth looking down upon.”_

An understanding sad expression sliding onto his face as he crossed his legs before him after tossing his boots to the shore and sitting up resting his elbows on his legs before him, meeting your gaze again, “I assure you none of my men will look down upon you in any way, your skills alone earn you the highest place among us, the fact that you’re a woman, only makes you more terrifying. Though now at least I understand why Bilbo was so protective of you for bathing. Has he mentioned his relationship with Bofur yet?”

You giggled again through a nod,  _“Saw his mark as a child, knew when you all first arrived at Bagend, they all threw in their titles, at least the ones that had them already.”_

He chuckled again drawing in a steady breath before he stood, “I’ll let you relax.” You smiled as he made his way back to the shore, his eyes dropping to his clothes when his feet hit the grass and you drew the water from his clothes and boots drawing another chuckle from him, “Thank you.”

He glanced back as you’d stood his head jerked forward drawing another chuckle from you as you accepted his hand he extended to help you out of the stream, somehow missing the mark on your stomach matching his, “So you’ll peek from behind a tree but not stare at me openly.” Chuckling again knowing he’d missed what you’d said, drawing the water from you and grabbing your pants after dropping your hand from his while he turned to give you privacy while slipping his boots back on.

“You can skip the binding, we’ll be respectful, especially if it keeps you from breathing freely.”

You smirked finishing your dressing, curling the binding up before tapping his shoulder, dropping your braid from the bun and adding the belt around your waist, he unintentionally scanned over you, with the large shirts your bust still was barely visible under the layers, he smirked at you, “Ready to go back?” You nodded and led the way back as he asked, “Your abilities don’t allow you to dry hair as well?” 

Wringing out his still dripping locks while he turned his head to watch your slender hands that now obviously pointed out your feminine status drawing another smirk,  _“I can, but normally it makes the hair fall out after, didn’t think you’d like that.”_

“Definitely wouldn’t.” Chuckling again, the both of you falling into a comfortable silence for the short trip back to the camp where you claimed your seat again answering Bilbo’s questions when he noticed your change in your figure. Thorin headed over to Dwalin who chuckled, “Found a stream?”

Thorin nodded with a smirk, “Jaqi did.”

Fili stretched, “Oh good, then we can bathe in the morning.”

Kili chuckled glancing at Dwalin, “Yes, some of us need the bath.”

Dwalin eyed Thorin’s hair, “Enjoy your scrub?” Shooting a wink at him.

Thorin chuckled pulling his legs closer to him, “Didn’t scrub, she pulled me in.”

Their heads all turned to you wide eyed, “SHE?!” Drawing a quiet Chuckle from Thorin as he settled back against your side glancing over your shoulder as you opened your book again while the group burst into a near shouted full group argument about what they’d said around you before Bofur stood raising his hands, “HEY!” 

They all stopped and turned to him as he beamed back at them, “Since we’re announcing things, thought It’d be the best time to announce Bilbo and I have discovered we have each other’s marks.” Offering a large smile to the now smiling group before pecking a kiss to the back of Bilbo’s hand after he’d reclaimed his spot curling him into his side pressing a kiss to his forehead as he giggled while burying his bright red face into the Dwarf’s chest, “As you were then.” Curling his arms around the Hobbit with a chuckle as you gently rubbed his back and the rest of the group broke back into their argument.


	3. Chapter 3

You woke from the bottom of a pile of Dwarves that had all curled over your body in the night, each unknowingly doing their best to keep you warm thorough the nights including Thorin, who would normally cling to your back through the nights until you managed to free yourself from his grip in the morning. His days mostly belonged at your side with him doing his best to learn your new form of communication, each successful discussion with you leaving him beaming for hours after, his nights were torn however, his dreams were flooded with a woman who he’d hoped with all his might was you, a woman of pure glowing light with bright purple eyes that to his ecstatic delight matched the shade from your right eye that was entirely purple now. Your skin, still coated in the scale like scars but had faded from a deep pink to a near invisible white, each day bringing him closer to you increasing his hope that he could claim your heart as his own should you allow.

Each Dwarf around you comparing your appearances in their eyes, Ori’s connection bringing the greatest spurs of jealousy as he could hear you clearly along with a sight of you the others had yet to encounter yet, his glowing eyes proving his statements to be true about your bright glow. Bofur was a close second, also able to hear you, the same as his Brother Bifur, though your appearance hadn’t shown to them fully yet. Through the days each had claimed their own time with you in hopes of deepening their bonds with you at the sudden sight of Ori freely conversing with you during your second month together.

Once again you had freed yourself from your sleeping pile being the first to wake to light the fire for breakfast and soon after Thorin had appeared again at your side ready for his first conversation with you. Your eyes dropping yet again noticing his fidgeting fingers resting on his knee unsure if he should attempt to hold your hand or not, all these months and not once had he attempted any physical contact other than assisting you past obstacles or through tasks. 

One growing habit of his struck with you the most, each time you would speak he would gently lower your hands staring deeply into your eyes and repeat once again, “I’m listening.” A statement that seemed to be dripping with another deeper meaning revealed by only by the achingly loving gaze pouring out from his eyes. A simple utterance that seemed to be holding an impossibly heavy meaning he seemed too fearful to voice just yet, one that you feared in return of revealing, unsure of what it might force you into choosing. Another small smile formed on your face as your game had ended and it was Oin’s turn to bond, the schedule filling your days and keeping them mostly distracted from their boredom and worries about the trip. 

.

Today however found you chasing after the angry Wizard who’d requested your company for a small scouting trip leaving the Dwarves to set up camp. Through their doubts you’d returned, sneaking through the branches above spotting Bilbo in a large sack drawing the Trolls through various cooking styles for the Dwarves allowing you to sneak down eyeing the sun rising. 

Your feet hitting the ground causing a large boulder to fly up allowing the sun to turn the Trolls to stone before you set the boulder back in place earning a cheer from the Dwarves as you moved to unhook the Dwarves from the spit, who released Bilbo as you crossed to reach Thorin who had managed to sit up and climb to his feet with your help at grasping the sack around his neck. A smirk formed on his face as he straightened up, “You came back, I knew you would.” A smirk of your own slid on your face causing a curious smile to slide onto his face, “Would you mind untying this sack?”

He eyed your growing smirk nearly sensing the humor in your silent tone at your expression, “I’m not sure if I should. I think it becomes you.”

His eyes narrowed through a deep exhale as the Dwarves chuckled around you at Ori’s repetition, you giggled as he shifted turning to the side and hopped closer to Dwalin, making it through two hops until he felt your hand on his shoulder stopping him before freeing him and allowing the group to redress as you scanned around the area.

Soon after you’d spotted the hidden cave they were at your side again, joining you for the plundering, each claiming your own before continuing on to Rivendell nearby. Your schedules continued during your short stay, though to their discomfort at the guest rooms they could no longer protectively curl around you at night along with the large number of Elves that could freely converse with you here, each spending their own time with you leaving your time with the Company short for the first few days.

.

Upon your leaving you had been pulled into another of Thorin’s lengthy conversations hoping to make up for time he’d missed with you during the stay, his chuckle causing your smile to grow as his stride matched yours along the rocky path, “See, I’m getting better at this.”  

You roll your eyes looking away, “Stubborn Dwarf.”

He squints gently turning your chin so you face him again, softly repeating as his hand fell to his side again leaving your skin tingling from the brief contact, “Something Dwarf..”

You repeat stubborn several times, he mouths his lips in a similar way guessing the word, “Stubborn?” Raising an eyebrow earning a nod from you leading to a large smile from him.

.

Your walk continuing through the mountains as the rain picked up leading to a brief encounter with Stone Giants ending with you seeking shelter in a small cave. Claiming your won spots you’d been squeezed between Thorin and Dwalin once again as the others quietly chatted and joked around you. A hand curling around yours drew your attention from your thoughts as he stood gently pulling you to the entrance of the cave as the others gave you small smiles hoping their assumptions were true.

His steps ended as he pulled you out of the cave to the left of the entrance and turned to look at you with a timid smile before wetting his lips and drawing in a quick breath, “I, There’s something I wanted to speak with you about. For decades I wondered about you, since the first time we spoke there’s. I felt drawn to you, I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable. But I do need to speak with you about my feelings that to, at least to my eye you could possibly return them. Our union would be difficult, to say the least.” His hand gently laying yours across his heart, “There will be a lot to figure out but I would like to try and work this out. I don’t care if I never hear your voice out loud, but I know I can hear it clearly in my heart, would you allow me a chance. Would you allow me to court you, would you rule at my side?”

Your lips parted as your eyes blinked several times before your head turned back to the group and you walked inside leaving Thorin’s chest aching as your hand left his chest along with his grip, reluctantly he followed you inside with downcast eyes that suddenly took in your reason for leaving. The group stood eying the growing cracks in the sand below them, Thorin rushed behind you curling you tightly in his grip as the ground dropped from beneath you. Rolling and slamming through a long tunnel and chutes you landed hard between the Dwarves before they had grouped you and Bilbo between them as the Goblins dragged you all deeper into their keep.

The Dwarves all searched around as you both seemed to vanish until you appeared again breaking them free and leading them through the city, each turn guided by a jerk on Thorin’s coats over his shoulders instructing him of the turns as Ori couldn’t help but snicker at your various curses that you fired at the Goblins that screeched and fled each time they neared you drawing several curious glances from the Dwarves.

Your final turn ending with you being curled into Thorin’s arms again as the bridge you were on suddenly dropped from under you, crashing through the rocky crevice below as the Goblins swarmed after you. 

Your next to last slam ended with Thorin’s body tightening around you again after his brief release only to have Dwalin’s body crash into his back driving his face into yours unwillingly forcing your lips to crash into each others before being slammed down onto a broken heap of rocks, wood and Ori now tightly curled between Thorin and Dwalin who both glanced at you at the pained squeak leaving you as you and Bilbo landed heavily on the ground not far from them after being knocked from their grip. 

They let out pained groans of their own at the massive body of the Goblin King landing on the pile of the Dwarves, they squirmed their way from the pile growling out thick curses in Khuzdul with their eyes down at the sudden light before them and nearly growled again as their ears slowly filed with a loud laughter ending with squeaks between gasps drawing their eyes towards your body, now kneeling swaying back and forth locked helplessly in tearful laughter at what had happened to them with Bilbo soon joining you, his body leaning against yours laughing as well while your light and laughter filled the crevice drawing pained screeching from the Goblins fleeing from the growing light.

Thorin’s body finally drew in a breath as he took in your full true form with a soft gasp and a growing smile feeling a joyful tear sliding down his cheek seeing your clean glowing perfectly clear skin with the neck of your shirt torn back revealing the Dwarven Rune for Shield as your finger raised to point at the group through another gasping laugh. “We fell,” gasp and chuckle, “Bridge,” gasp and chuckle again before another soft squeak, “And he..” Another louder round of laughter took you as the Dwarves joined in unable to help themselves until you slowly calmed wiping your cheeks as you stood with the help of the still chuckling Bilbo.

Thorin crossed the distance between you softly saying, “You spoke.”

Your eyes taking in the light reflecting off of their eyes around you realizing your glow was shielding you from the Goblins and filling the crevice, you drew in a quick breath.

His hand timidly rose to brush your hair behind your shoulder repeating, “You spoke.” Your hair fell back and his fingers gently shifted your shirt revealing his title making his smile grow and another tear to fall as his other hand curled around your cheek leaning in crashing his lips against yours drawing you into a passionate kiss curling his arm around your back. 

The group cheered around you as your arms curled around his shoulders and neck before your kiss broke with him resting his forehead to yours, whispering through another tear sliding down his cheek, “I knew you were my One. I just knew it!” A deep rumbling muffled chuckle came from him as you kissed him again. Your lips leaving his causing a crack to come out of him in an attempt to speak with his forehead against yours drawing a soft giggle from you that made his smile grow larger before he heard you whisper, “Take your time, I’m listening.”

He chuckled again sliding his hand across your cheek, “I love you.” Leaning in to kiss you again.


End file.
